


What's in a Name

by reeby10



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Coital, Serious Injuries, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Kylo tells Hux his real name out of the blue and Hux doesn't understand why, until suddenly he does.





	What's in a Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/gifts).



> A Chocolate Box treat for mm8! I really loved your prompt about Kylo revealing his name, so I ran with it. I hope you like this :)

Hux was just starting to doze off, exhausted by a long day of meetings and two excellent orgasms, when Kylo turned over in the bed to face him. He could feel the Knight’s eyes on him even with his closed, but he didn’t make any acknowledgement. This was why he tried not to let Kylo stay the night after sex too regularly. He was really far too talkative post orgasm.

But Kylo would say something or he wouldn’t. In the meantime, Hux was going to try to sleep.

After a few minutes of silence, Kylo let out a sigh. “I never told you my birth name, did I?” he whispered, voice loud in the stillness of Hux’s mostly empty quarters.

Hux hummed noncommittally, wondering why in the world this was coming up now. This wasn’t the kind of pillow talk one usually had with fuck buddies, was it? He was fairly certain it wasn’t, in his limited experience, but Kylo had always been a rule unto himself.

“It’s Ben,” Kylo continued, apparently oblivious to Hux’s thoughts. “Ben Organa.”

The name didn’t click at first, but when it did, Hux shot up to a sitting position. He stared at his bedmate, eyes wide, wondering how in holy hell Leia Organa’s _son_ ended up here of all places. And why neither Kylo nor Snoke had used such an obvious in to break the morale of the Resistance.

Kylo looked back at him, blinking his big, dark eyes slowly. “I know what you’re thinking,” he said quietly. “This… this needs to stay with you. I just wanted to tell you.”

“Why?” Hux asked, but Kylo had already turned over. Hux watched the long line of his back as he breathed for a few moments, then huffed and laid back down when he realized he wasn’t going to get an answer. Of course Kylo would drop a bomb like that and not want to discuss it.

Hux just couldn’t understand why Kylo had told him in the first place.

***

Something — Hux wasn’t sure what yet — had gone very wrong with the battle on the planet’s surface. Two Stormtroopers had had to carry an unconscious Kylo back to his personal shuttle and they were due to dock any minute. Usually Hux wouldn’t be waiting in the shuttle bay for Kylo to return, even when he was injured, but the call in had made it seem… very bad. So he was waiting, tapping his foot and trying not to think about why he cared so much.

Finally the shuttle landed, the door coming down with a hiss moments later. The Stormtroopers pushed out a hover bed, a mass of black fabric on top that had to be Kylo. Hux fell into step with them as they headed for the medbay.

If it weren’t for the blood and the unnatural stillness of his body, Hux might have thought that Kylo was merely asleep. But there was nothing but a major injury that could put Kylo out like this, something Kylo had proved while working through injuries many times during battle. He was too stubborn and strong to let just anything put him down.

“You better survive this,” Hux found himself muttering as they made it into the medbay.

A doctor and several nurses were already ready to receive the injured Knight, so Hux stepped back and let them. He sent the Stormtroopers away, staking out the small waiting area alone. He tried to sit and wait at first, but couldn’t keep his thoughts from swirling in directions he really didn’t want them to, so he ended up pacing the area instead. The heavy thump of his boots was the only thing he could hear besides his quickly beating heart.

When the doctor came out sometime later, Hux had barely calmed down enough get his thoughts in some semblance of order. He managed to put on a calm mask, though, and listen to the doctor’s prognosis. It wasn’t great.

Hux took a deep, steadying breath before going into Kylo’s private room. The Knight was still unconscious, but they’d replaced his robes with a white med gown and cleaned the blood from his bruised face. Hux felt an uncomfortable clench in his gut at seeing Kylo so vulnerable. He reached out to take Kylo’s hand as he sat beside the bed, glad at least that Kylo couldn’t see how wrecked he was by the whole situation.

“I think I understand why you told me now,” he said quietly after a while, unable to stand the quiet anymore. He sighed, wondering why he was talking to someone who couldn’t hear him but not knowing what else to do with himself. “I suppose you should know mine too then. It’s Armitage.”

“Armie.”

Hux whipped his head around to see Kylo looking at him, eyelids barely cracked open enough to see. A tiny smile curled at the corner of the Knight’s mouth, making the deathly pallor of his skin look a little less threatening. Hux could only stare in shock.

“That’s… yeah,” Hux finally said, shoulders dropping as sudden relief hit him. Kylo was going to survive. Kylo was going to be alright. “Don’t you ever call me that on the bridge though. Or in front of Snoke.”

“No promises,” Kylo croaked, making Hux roll his eyes before he leaned forward to press a kiss to Kylo’s lips. That was good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
